Aishiteru
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Both of Usagi and Hiiro's parents were killed by Oz. Now they're both raised by Dr. J to be a gundam pilot. Gomen nasai, I suck at summaries ~* OMG! I actually updated here ppl! LOl! ^.~ *~
1. A Night You Want To Forget

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my second fic ever, so onegai be easy on me!! I couldn't think   
of anything to write, so I decided writing this. I know this isn very original, demo at least I can   
say that I tried. ^_^; O yeah, The two child in the fic is about nine years old.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
It was a frosty night, around midnight in the Juuban(sp?) district of Japan. A little girl could  
be seen crying in an alley, if you took the time to notice. Hair like the sun, eyes the colour of  
royal blue, and face of an angel. Wearing little clothing, onlt a thin pants and light jacket,  
wrapped around her small shivering body.   
"Okaa-san, otoo-san(sp?), w-why did you leave?" The little girl was murmering to herself.  
Remembering that awful night when soldiers came barging into her house.  
  
*********************************************Flashback********************************************  
  
"Mama, tell me another bedtime story," a little girl said to her mother.  
"Iie honey," the women replied to her daughter softly. "It's late, you need your beauty sleep  
now don't you?" The little girl's eyes were starting to get heavy, so she just layed her head on  
her mother's lap. Pretty soon she fell fast asleep. The mother looked at her musume on her   
lap and bent down to kiss her. She placed the little girl in her bed and tucked her in. She then  
left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
"Is she asleep?" her husband asked his wife. Kissing her lovingly on the lip. His wife giggled.  
"Hai, she looks so peaceful when she's asleep," Her husband looked worriedly at her.  
"What's wrong?" his wife asked him with concern.  
"I think they found out," His wife gave a small gasp.  
"Iie, what if they come? What will happen to our daughter?"   
"Don't worry, if anything happen then you take her far away from here, using the back door.   
Understand?"  
"Hai," Just then they heard pounding downstairs, coming from their front door. The little girl  
started murmer in her sleep.  
"Mama? What's going on?" The mother hurried over to her precious little girl, wrapping her  
arms around the fragile child.  
"Nothing honey," Then her husband walked in.  
"I think they found out earlier then I thought. You need to get her out of here now."  
"Hai. Now honey, go change into something warmer. We have to get out of her."  
"Hai mama. Where are we going?"  
"We're going to your ojisan and obasan's house. Now we need to hurry!" The mother scooted  
the little girl.   
Downstairs, the door finally collapsed and appearing were soldiers holding weapons ready to   
murder. Then a women appeared behind them.  
"Kernal(sp?) they seem to be not home." one soldier said to her.  
"Search every depth of the house. Their car is still home so they must be home."  
"Yes mame(sp?)!"   
Upstairs, the mother and daughter slipped into the child's closet to hide away from the soldiers.  
"Mama, why are we in the closet? I thought we were going to ojisan and obasan's house?"  
"Ssssshhhh. We need to be quiet." She said and covered her musume mouth. Just then they heard   
footsteps coming into the room. She heard them search all around the room.  
"We can't find his wife or child kernal," one soldier said to the women.  
"We need to find them," she replied. "Go take his body somewhere else!" Her mother letted out  
a small gasp and quickly covered her mouth. But that didn't go unheard from the other women.  
"I heard something in the closet. Go and check it out."  
"Hai!" Quickly the wife knocked out her daughter and let her lie there unconscious and leaped   
out of the closet, surprising the soldier. She grabbed one of the soldier's gun and started shooting.  
She killed three of the soldiers and wounded one of them.   
"Where's my husband?" she asked in a voice full of vengeance.  
"Dead. That's where you're going next!" the other women replied to her.  
"You're not getting away with this Une!" She started shooting again. Aiming at Une. But Une  
quickly got out of the way. Pulling out her own gun she started shooting.  
"We already got your husband and the others. Now tell me where your precious little girl is."  
"Iie! You'll never touch her!"   
"We'll just find her then! I know she's here some where!" The women started to shoot at Une again.  
But Une just simply leaped out of the way. The mother took aim and shot Une's left shoulder. Crying  
out in pain, Une took a quick shot without aiming and shot one of HER own soldier. 'Kuso!' she thought   
to herself. Suddenly there was a loud BANG! Everything was quiet for about thirty seconds. The  
mother touched her side and felt blood. Gasping for air, she fell down to her knees. Une stood not  
too far away from her smirking. All of a sudden the smrik turned into disgust. Pulling her right  
leg back, she kicked right into her stomache. The mother cried out in pain. Pain was spreading   
throughout her body. Last thing she saw was Une, once again kicking her nin the stomache.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
The little girl woke up with a pain in her neck.  
"Mama?" she cried out into the darkness of her closet. No answer came. She slowly crawled out of   
the closet and saw her mother lying still, eyes closed. She crawled faster towards the wounded   
women. Shaking her lightly.  
"Mama? Wake up. You said we're going to ojisan and obasan's home," she whispered, eyes full of  
tears. Although she was young, she knows what was happening to her mother. She has seen a movie   
just like this and she was very scared.   
Shaking her mother furiously she cried,"Mama! Mama! Wake up! O-o-onegai don't go." Tears were   
coming out of her eyes more than a water fountain. One tear fell down to the dying women's face.  
The women started to stir a little and slowly started to open her eyes.  
"Usagi, don't cry honey," she whispered to her daughter.   
"Mama! Lets go to ojisan and obasan's home now," the child said now happily. The women shooked her  
head slowly.  
"Iie, I can't go Usagi."  
"Iie mama. You have to go! Onegai! Don't leave me!"   
"Usagi, I want you to get out of here. Go to ojisan and obasan's house. They'll take care of you."  
"Iie mama! You have to come with me."  
"Iie Usagi. Go! You will see me again. Don't worry," her mother reassured her. "Go now Usagi! They're   
gonna come back! If you don't leave now you'll never see us! Now go!"  
"Hai mama," The little girl replied between sobs and then she left out the door. Her mother lyed  
in the room listening to her musume's pounding footsteps until she heard the front door slam shut  
with a bang. Usagi ran down the street wearily. Tears were streaming down her small face. Pretty  
soon her eyes were getting misty. Stopping a moment to wipe her tears away, she started to look at   
her surroundings. Suddenly it hit her. She had no idea where her ojisan and obasan's home was.  
  
**************************************End of Flashback*********************************************  
  
So now here she is. Crying in an alleyway. Not knowing what to do except sitting there and cry.  
Suddenly, she heard someone coming. Instantly she hid behind a garbage can. The person entering the  
alleyway, was a boy, not older than her. With unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes. Instantly her  
mind clicked and she started running towards him.  
"Hiiro!" she cried out to him. The surprise boy looked to see a blond girl hugging him.  
"Usagi! What are you doing here? Where's your okaasan and otoosan?"  
"M-m-mama's dying Hiiro! I don't know where p-papa is. M-m-mama said to go to your house,d-d-demo  
I don't know th-the way," She continued to sob on his shoulder. "W-w-where's ojisan and obasan?"  
"M-m-mama and p-p-papa is dying too," the boy said in a whisper. "T-t-they're all gone, Usagi. Th-they  
left us. We're a-a-alone now Usagi." He had tears streaming down his face.  
"No were not. At least you didn't leave me too Hiiro," she said still sobbing on his shoulder. He  
took her to the warmest spot in the alley and sat down holding her closer. Pretty soon, they both fell   
asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
*****Hiiro's POV*****  
  
'This feels so warm. Soft.' Instantly I opened my eyes, taking in my surrounding, I started to panick.  
I was in a small room. Not very fancy, but was comfy. 'Where's Usagi?!' my mind instantly told me.  
I darted around the small room, trying to look for her. If anyhing happened to her, I don't know what  
I'll do. My eyes started to fill up with tears. What if the same thing happened to my parents, happened  
to Usagi? I would definitely be alone. Suddenly I heard a scream.   
"Usagi!" I cried out. I started running out of the room, toward the direction of the scream. I heard a couple  
more screaming and finally found the room, where I think Usagi is. I opened the door and sure enough Usagi  
was in the room.  
"Usagi!" I cried again. She looked at me and smiled. I started running towards her.  
"Hiiro!" she cried out, eyes with tears. Instantly I hugged her tightly. She started crying on my shoulder  
again.   
"Sssshhhh," I told her. She looked up at me, with those eyes still filled with tears.  
"W-w-where are we?"  
"I don't know," I replied to her softly. Suddenly I saw a figure moving in the corner of my eyes.  
I turned my head toward the moving figure. I gave it a glare that I normally gave people I don't trust.  
"Who are you?" I said in a monotone voice toward the person.  
"My name is Dr. J. I found you both in an alley, sleeping." I nodded my head. My hands still holding Usagi.  
"What's your name?" he asked both of us. I didn't trust him, so I remained silence. Usagi started to hiccup  
on my shoulder. I looked down at her again.  
"Daijoubu ka?" I asked her in a soft voice.  
"D-d-daijoubu," she whispered to me. I nodded my head at her. The man that told me he was Dr. J started to   
walk up closer to us, I tightened my grip on Usagi as he started to approach.  
"What do you want?" I asked him in my monotone voice. The man just look at me up and down. Then he started  
to smile.  
"What is your name?" He asked me again.  
"Where are we?" I asked him, trying to ignore the question he was trying to ask us.  
"You're both in my lab on the outskirt of town," he answered me calmly. I just gave a nodd to him.  
"Now answer me boy. What is your name?"  
"Hiiro Yui," I answered him in my monotone voice.   
"And what is the girl's name?" I tightened my grip on Usagi again.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked him with anger in my voice. If he dares to do something to her I swear  
he'll be sorry.  
"I won't hurt her, if that's what you're thinking," he told me. I started to relax a little, but did  
not loosen my grip on her.  
"Her name is Usagi Tsukino," I told him.  
"Aaaahhh, so she's Kenji Tsukino's daughter and you're Tadashi Yui's son," he told ue. Usagi started to lift her  
head from my shoulder.  
"H-h-how do you know my papa's name?" she asked him. He gave a small chuckle. I gave him a glare for that.  
"What's so funny?" I asked him.  
"Nothing. Both of your parents were friends of mine. Frankly I haven't seen them for nine years."  
I just nodded my head. Dr. J's face started to get serious.  
"You're parents were killed, right?" he asked us. Usagi started to cry again.  
"Iie! Mama told me that she'll come back! She said that she wouldn't leave me! Mama would never die!"  
Usagi started to cry on my shoulder again. I held her tighter than before.   
"Sssssshhhhh, Usagi. Everything will be alright. Don't worry. Obasan will come and get you," I whispeed to her.  
"Honto?" she asked me.  
"Honto," I lied to her. She started to relax a little. I loosened my hold on her and looked at the doctor.  
"Your parents were killed by Oz," he simply told us.  
"Nani?! How could that be? My dad works for them!" I told the man.  
"Iie, your father is working for the preventers. He is a spy for them. So is Kenji Tsukino. That's why they  
came tonight and killed yours and her family."   
"My dad's a spy for the preventers?" I asked. The man simply nodded his head. Usagi was now listening  
to us.  
"Hiiro?" I turned and looked at her.   
"Hai?" I asked her softly.  
"What's a preventer?" I was quiet for a moment. Frankly, I also didn't know what a preventer is. I don't even  
know what Oz is for that matter.   
"Someone who fight against Oz," I answered her. She believed me and quieted again.  
"You both will be living with me now," Dr. J said to the both of us. I just stared at him and nodded.  
"Doushite?" Usagi asked him.  
"Because you both need protection. Oz is still probably looking for both of you, this is a good place for you both  
to hide." Both Usagi and I nodded at him.  
"I will train you both to be Gundam pilots," he toldus.  
"What's a gundam pilot?" Usagi asked again.  
"It is someone who fights against Oz. That is all I'm going to tell you," he answered her. "You both should  
both get more rest." With that he left out the door. The room was silent. Only me and Usagi in the room.  
"Daijoubu Usagi?" I asked her breaking the silent.  
"Daijoubu," she answered me. "Hiiro, do you really mean it, when you said that mama will come back and  
get me?" I stiffened. I didn't know what to tell her. What am I suppose to say? Iie, obasan is dead and she'll  
never come back? Iie, I can't say that. She'll cry again.  
"Hiiro?" she asked me again.  
"I don't know Usagi," I whispered to her. Her eyes started to get watery again. "Don't cry Usagi, everything  
will be alright. Just onegai don't cry again,"  
"You think I'm annoying don't you Hiiro?" she whispered to me. Then she started to pull away from my embrace.  
I was shocked. I didn't know that that's what she thought she was to me. I never thought she was annoying.  
"I didn't say that Usagi, I never said you were annoying," I told her softly.  
"Iie, demo I know you think my crying is annoying don't you?" she asked me.  
"Iie Usagi. You're my shinyu. You're my only shinyu, I would never think you're annoying."  
"Hiiro," she whispered again. "Mama and papa is gone. I'm alone Hiiro. I'm all alone. Nobody cares about me."  
I went over and hugged her again. "Iie Usagi' you're never alone. I'll always care for you," I whispered to her  
softly. Embracing her again. She started to cry on my chest. I held her and just listened to her crying.  
Finally she stopped and I saw that she had cried herself to sleep. I tucked her in bed and wiped away the  
tears that are still falling down her face. Even in sleep she's crying.   
"Oyasumi-nasai," I whispered to her, kissing her on the forehead. I stayed with her for the rest of the night.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Done!!! I know this fic is REALLY crappy, demo please still review!!!!! If no one reviews it then I guess no  
one likes it then I won't continue. :( 


	2. Saying Goodbye

I actually got some reviews for this fic! I'm so happy!! ^_^; Doomo arigatou gozaimasu to evryone who reviewed my fic. Sumimasen for not giving some definition for some of the words in the last fic. I'll put it on in this fic. Now I think I should start shutting up and just give start the chapter. Don't you think?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*****Hiiro's POV*****  
  
I woke up , finding myself in a nice comfy bed. Noticing that this isn't my room I started to panick. Just then I remebered last night's event. I started to calm down, then my head remembered something! Where's Usagi? I remembered falling asleep by the side of her bed. I started to look around the room again and noticed that this was the room I was in with Usagi lastnight. Then my mind finally clicked. I was sleeping in Usagi's bed. Nothing was next to me, so I know that she must've ran off some where, demo what if those Oz people got her? I started to panick again. I jumped off the bed and raced out the door.  
  
"Usagi!" I called out desperately to her. Just then I heard a scream. The scream was all so familiar. One name came to my mind. "Usagi! Doko are you?!"  
  
"Hiiro!" I heard her call my name. I ran faster, my legs were getting tired, demo I wasn't gonna let that stop me. Finally I came to where the source of the voice was. I ran into the room to find Usagi backing against the wall and another girl, holding a sword of some sort and was pointing it directly at Usagi.  
  
"Hiiro help me!" I heard her cry out to me.  
  
*****Normal POV*****  
  
Hiiro instantly charged at the girl and socked her right in the stomache. The surprise girl fell down clutching her stomache.  
  
"Usagi! Daijoubu ka?" He asked her with wirry in his voice.  
  
"D-d-daijoubu," she whispered to me. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Hiiro look out!" She pushed him out of the way just in time as the girl with the sword lunged at him. Usagi tried to move away but failed. Luckily the sword only sliced a cut in her left arm. She cried out in pain, holding her left arm. Hiiro seeing this, grew into a rage. He charged at the girl again but this time she jumped out of the way. They were now both standing across from eachother, taking a fighting stance. She charged at him with her sword but he gracefully moved out of the way. While she had her back facing him, he kicked right in the backbone. The girl cried out in pain and lunged her sword at him. He gracefully kicked the sword out of her hand and did a punch to her stomache. Then he caught the sword and held it directly to her neck.  
  
"Omae o korosu if you ever touch her again," he said, his voice full of anger. He dropped the sword and went over to check on Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, daijoubu ka?" he asked her, voice full of worries. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Daijoubu Hii-chan, arigatou for helping me," she whispered to him.  
  
"That was excellent!" came a voice behind them. Instantly Hiiro whipped his head around to find Dr. J at the door with a boy next to him. The boy was about the same age as him and Usagi. With blue hair and navy colour eyes. He had on a smile plastered on his face. Hiiro stared coldly at the doctor. "That was a great performance you showed there Hiiro Yui, although I was testing Usagi there,"  
  
"She's weak and a crybaby!" Hiiro turned his head again and saw the girl who he just fought said. Usagi had tears coming down her face by the girl's comment. Hiiro glared daggered eyes at the girl.  
  
"Toru, go get the first aid kit and clean her up," the doctor ordered the boy next to him. The boy now Hiiro had found out name Toru disappeared and a couple of seconds later came back with the kit. He walked over towards Hiiro, opening the box and pulling out some bandages but before he even touched Usagi, Hiiro pulled her away.  
  
"I'll do it," it was more of a command, the boy winced at the sound of Hiiro's voice and gave him the bandages. Hiiro started to wrap up Usagi's wound when the girl spoke up again.  
  
"That girl is damn weak! Why did you bring her back here anyway? You could've just left her there and die!" Hiiro felt his blood boil and stared dagger eyes at the girl again.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled at her.  
  
"How dare you! Do you know who I am? Don't think just because you beat me that you're the best around here! I'll let you know that you were just lucky! And that pathetic girl! She can't do anything except cry and yell out for help! How pathetic!" Hiiro wished that he had just kill the damn girl.  
  
"Arigatou Hii-chan," he turned to see a smiling Usagi looking at him.  
  
"You're welcome," he told her in a warm voice. Helping her up, Dr. J spoke up again.  
  
"Hiiro, Usagi, I want you both to meet my pupils, Toru Uchida and Megumi Kyori,"  
  
Toru bowed at them and gave Usagi a smile. The girl now known as Megumi walked up to Hiiro and gave him her best smile. Hiiro only backed away with a staggering Usagi with him.  
  
"Megumi, Toru, these two are now my new pupils. I want you both to help them in any way you can, understand?"  
  
"Hai Dr. J," Toru said to him.  
  
"Hai Uncle J," Megumi said to him.  
  
"Megumi is my niece," he said to Hiiro and Usagi. "These two are Hiiro Yui and Usagi Tsukino. They're the one I'm going to train to be a gundam pilot."  
  
"Nande?!" Megumi cried out. She started to point at Usagi. "That girl is not fit to be a gundam pilot! She's weak and pathetic! How come you don't train me?! I'm ten times better than her!"  
  
"Megumi, they both have the quality to be a gundam pilot. Usagi has her own capability. I have my reason," Dr. J stated calmly. Turning to Hiiro and Usagi he offered them a tour around the place. Which Hiiro only just nodded.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Five years passed and Dr. J trained them both to be the best assassins around. Now that Hiiro and Usagi are 14, it was time for Hiiro to take on his biggest mission ever. Operation Meteor.  
  
Over the years, Hiiro and Usagi grew more and more closer together each day. Even though he acted cold to anyone in sight, some how Usagi was the only one that can bring out that once happy young HiiroYui before that night when they're families were killed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hi-chan daijoubu ka?" Usagi asked him. Hiiro was as usual hacking into domains on his laptop.  
  
Usagi gave a sigh when he didn't answer. 'Well at least my gift wasn't a waste,' she thought to herself. She had given him the laptop to him on his birthday months ago. She never knew that he would spend that much time on it. She only thought that it would come in handy when he goes back down to earth. They were now on the L1 colony. After two years living and training at Dr. J's place on earth they had left for space.  
  
"Hellooooo? Hiiro? You in there?" she started to wave her hand in front of him. He snatched it in a blink of an eye.  
  
"What?" he asked her still not letting go of her hand. She started to blush at this.  
  
"That hurts Hii-chan, you could've at least been more polite." She started to fake a sniffle. Hiiro letted go of her hand and smirked. "Ha! The great Hiiro Yui smirked! Not a perfect soldier anymore, eh Hii-chan?" He only shrugged.  
  
"Nothing you haven't seen before," he answered her softly, dropping the perfect soldier's mask.  
  
"You're right about that," she said under her breath. "Came here to tell you that Megumi's looking for you!" Instantly his face went into a panick one. "Hahaha! You should look at your face in the mirror when you panick Hii-chan! It's just so hilarious!" She started to roll on the ground laughing. He gave her a death glare, but not the normal one he usually gave to people, but a rather annoyed one that he only gives Usagi.  
  
"HHHHHiiiiiiiiirrrrrrooooooooo!" came a voice not too far away. (Gee she sounds like Relen-baka) His face came back to a panick one.  
  
"Common! You stay here any longer she'll find you!" Usagi grabbed his hand and started to yank him out of the room. He stopped her abruptly and went back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Usagi asked him. He ignored her and went to grab his laptop. She slapped herself in the head and started mumbling," Figures, the damn guy wouldn't let go of his prescious laptop." He grabbed her hand and they both left the room. Minutes later Megumi entered the room. Looking around desperately around to see if the perfect soldier was there. She had thick brown hair up to her shoulders and was wearing a blue mini skirt that barely covered her and a blue tube top. Giving a loud argh she left the room in search of the perfect soldier again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Usagi was desperately running trying to keep up with Hiiro, who was still yanking her hand along. People seeing them running didn't seem at all surprised. They seem to do this evry single day. Thinking that probably Megumi was after them again, they resumed back to what they were doing earlier.  
  
"H-Hiiro! W-we can st-op now!" she said breathing heavily. Slowing down, Hiiro lead her to their usual cafe. They ordered their drinks and went upstairs wher there weren't any people and gave them a nice view of earth. Usagi knows the manager and the people working there so they usually go here to hide from Megumi. Sitting against the window Usagi stared at earth intently. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themsleves around her tiny waist. She gave a small sigh and leaned against the person.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" the person asked her softly.  
  
"Daijoubu," she whispered to him. They grew silent for awhile. Content to be in eachother's present. Usagi still staring intently at the earth.  
  
"You miss it, don't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai, don't you?" she whispered to him.  
  
"There's nothing for me back there," he simply answered her.  
  
"Well you're lucky at least you're going back there next week." He tightened his hold on her and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Demo you'll be left here, with them," he said to her. She gave him a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm not little anymore, I don't need you to protect me from them. They can't hurt me if they try anyway," She turned around and looked into his prussian eyes. "Besides, with you gone, I'll be number one then." He looked hurt. He never thought that that's how she felt about him. She saw the sadness that his eyes wre showing her. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. "Gomen nasai Hii-chan. I didn't meant it that way. I just didn't want you to feel that I couldn't make it without you." She started to cry softly on his chest. He pulled her away from his chest and stared at hard in her blue orbs. Moving closer to her he gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled away.  
  
"Usagi, don't cry," he started wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes and leaning closer to kiss away the ones that had already fell. "You look more beautiful when you smile," he whispered in her ear. His breath tickling her skin made her shiver. She started to give a soft giggle. Hiiro raised one of his eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"You don't sound like the perfect soldier anymore ne?"  
  
"Like you are?" he shot back at her. (He's kinda OOC ne?) She stuck her tongue out at him and started to pout. "You know you look cute everytime you do that." She started to blush.  
  
He bent down to capture her lips again, but before he got close they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They started to pull away from eachother and resumed back to what they were doing earlier. They saw one of the waitress bring up their drinks and was followed by Toru. The waitress placed their drinks on the table and left.  
  
"You know, Megumi's looking for you Hiiro," Toru started.  
  
"Hn," Toru gave a small sigh. After living with him for five years, Hiiro had never siad much word with him except for hn or else on the first day they met, when he said that he'll clean Usagi's wound. Looking at Usagi, he saw her looking at the earth again.  
  
"You miss Japan, don't you Usagi-chan?" he asked her. She turned around slowly and stared into his navy blue eyes.  
  
"Hai, Toru-san. Don't you miss home?" she asked him in a soft voice.  
  
"Iie, I have no family back there. I have been with Dr. J ever since I can remember."  
  
"How sad. I wonder what happened to my mama. Don't you Hii-chan?" she asked turning to Hiiro.  
  
"Hn," was all he answered. (well duh) She gave a sigh and shook her head softly. She started to reach for her cup of vanilla cappucino when some got spilt on her hand.  
  
"Ow!" she wailed. Shaking her hand to ease the burnt feeling in her hand. Both Toru and Hiiro heard her wail and looked at her direction. Toru acted first and took a wet cloth from the table and tried to help ease the pain. Holding her hands softly he examined it.  
  
"Just a small red mark, you'll live," he joked. Usagi giggled softly. Hiiro watching it, noticing that Toru was still holding her hands started to give his death glare at Toru.  
  
"Arigatou Toru-san,"  
  
"Anytime Tenshi," Usagi started to blush a soft red. This made Hiiro's blood boil. Suddenly Toru bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes started to widen and he instantly pulled back. Hiiro seeing enoughh gave a loud 'hn', shutted his laptop and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"I just remembered something I forgot to do. Sayonara Toru-san!" Usagi got up annd left.  
  
"Hii-chan! Matte!" Usagi cried out behind him. Hiiro started to slow down so she could catch up. "Why'd you left? You didn't even touch your drink."  
  
"Hn," Usagi gave a loud sigh and they both started to walk back to the lab in silent.  
  
'What the hell gotten into him?Why the hell did he get all pissy for? God if he wasn't a guy, I would've thought that he had pms or somethin,' she thought to herself. 'Wonder why he's so mad. Nothing happened in there except for Toru-san showing up.'  
  
"Hii-chan, why do you hate Toru-san so much?"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"God Hii-chan, we're not going to have a great conversation if you keep on saying 'hn' all day long," Usagi started to complain.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Fine see if I care!" she started to walk off in another direction.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Like you care!" She started to walk off towards a different way to the lab. Hiiro started to follow her. "I thought you don't care!" She said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Hn," She started to sigh again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was finally the day of the launch for Operation Meteor.  
  
"Oh Hii-kun! I'm going to miss you! E-mail me everyday!" Megumi started to say to him. He only glared at her. 'Kuos! When will this girl leave me alone?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hiiro, all the information you need to know is in Wing Zero. Be careful," instructed Dr. J.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Hiiro," he only nodded to Toru. 'Where's Usagi?' he thought to himself.  
  
Looking around he couldn't see her any where. Feeling his pocket and felt a small box lying in there.  
  
"It's almost time, you should get ready," Dr. J told him. He nodded and started to turn and go into his gundam.  
  
"Matte!" came a voice from behind them. They all turned and saw a frantic Usagi running towards them. After running close enough, she started to slow down and walked towards them.  
  
"Can I have a couple of minutes alone with Hiiro?" she asked turning to Dr. J. He nodded in knowing why. He had watched the two over the years and knew what was happening between them.  
  
"What?! I want a couple of minutes alone with Hii-kun!" yelled out a furious Megumi.  
  
"Let's go Megumi," Dr. J dragged his frantic niece towards the door. Toru following behind them, gave Usagi a sad look and left. When they were completely out of sight, Usagi started to walk up to Hiiro, eyes filled with tears ready to fall anytime. He embraced her into a hug.  
  
She cried into his chest.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Hii-chan," she whipered to him. She started to pull away from him. Holding up a box. "This is for you. I know you'll need it for Operation Meteor." She handed it to him and opened it slowly. There staring at him was a silver gun. Small enough to fit into his pants and wouldn't be seen. At the bottom of where the hand is there carved in beautiful letters were his initial. He stared at her and gave her a small smirk. She gave him in return at small smile. Then he pulled out a small box from his pocket.  
  
"This is for you," he whispered to her. She gave him a big hug and grabbed the box eagerly.  
  
Opening the box slowly she gave a small gasp.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whipered to him and threw her arms around him, with tears falling, mixed with happiness and sadness. It was a soft pink heart shape necklace that said in beautiful silver lettering, Aishitereu. "Aishitereu Hii-chan," she whispered to him.  
  
"Aishitereu Usa," he whispered back to her. Then he captured her lips with his in a soft touch.  
  
Pouring all the love he got into that kiss and she did the same. Tears falling from her eyes. Not knowing that she should be happy or sad. Happy because he loved her or sad because he's leaving her. Pulling away from the kiss; due to the lack of air, she stared at him for a while.  
  
"Arigatou Hii-chan," she whispered to him. Right when he was gonna pull her back into another kiss, the communicator on Wing Zero started.  
  
"Hiiro, it's time for you to launch," came the booming voice of Dr. J.  
  
"Sayonara Hii-chan," Usagi whispered to him. He nodded towards her and said three words to her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yay!!! I'm finally finished this chapter!!!!!! Gomen nasai for another crappy chapter, demo at least I tried. Okie, her's some of the definition.  
  
shinyu - means bestfriend  
  
demo - means but  
  
domo arigatou gozaimasu - means thank you very much  
  
doko - means where  
  
daijoubu ka - means something like are you alright or how are you  
  
daijoubu - means I'm fine  
  
matte - means like wait up  
  
aishitereu - means I love you  
  
onegai - means please  
  
Well I think that's all. If I missed any onegai tellme and onegai review!!!! 


	3. Two Years

Ohayo everyone! Gomen nasai for taking so long to update this fic. ^_^; O well at least it's updated! Arigatou to all the people that read it and actually gave me a review of what they think. Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Usagi  
  
It has been two years since she has seen him. They still contacted eachother through e-mail or else they would talk to eachother, the same way Dr. J talked to him. Of course she did practiacally all the talking. All he did was use his hnns and grunts. But she knew that he was happy to see her. It's that glimmer in his eyes that usually gives her a clue to his emotions. It was not easy to spot emotions in a perfect soldier's eyes, but she was also suppose to be trained as a perfect soldier and to add to that, she lived and trained wth him for five years. He can keep nothing from her. She would find out sooner or later. She knew that he had made riends with the other four gundam pilots. Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei. She knew that of course Trowa Barton wasn't his name, frankly she doubted that he even knows his own name. She knew that Relena Peacecraft has a huge crush on Hiiro just like Megumi does and she knows that if those two showed up at once he was going to have one major headache. She sometimes giggled at the thought of that. Two years have gone by and now Dr. J was going to introduce her to the other four gundam pilots and she, Megumi, and Toru are going to the Sanch Kingdom.After Oz had took over Colony L1 Dr. J announced that they were going back to earth. After hearing the news she was ecstatic! She was happy that they were finally returning to earth and not living under fake skies. She can finally breathe fresh air and not oxygen from the colony. Later on she found out they were going back to Juuban Japan. Now here she is. Living in a house not too far away from the highschool she was attending to. Dr. J had told her to give a low identity and to act like a klutz so she won't attract many attentions, especially Oz. Everyday she had to act like a crybaby, always late for school, and act some what stupid. She had told Hiiro about it and she saw a bit amusement in his eyes.  
  
She had made some friends at the highschool. Though she seems to not like them very much and she has a feeling that they don't like her much also. She especially hate that Rei Hino. To Usagi, Rei Hino was sort of a snob. She always criticize everything Usagi did and complain everytime she was late for one of their study buddies. The other girls were almost the same. They all have little patient for her. She doesn't know why she had made friends with them. Luckily she only hung around with them mostly during school hours and twice a week after school for their study buddies. Thank god she didn't have to hang around them for long. She had also made friends with other people. She had made friends with a group of people while she was at Crowns Arcade playing video games. Her name was Haruka Tenou. At first glance at that blond, she almost thought that Haruka was a girl, but closer inspection you can tell that she is a girl. Of course it was hard for normal people to see, but Usagi was of course trained to be a perfect soldier, so she soon figured it out. She then met Haruka's three other friends. Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. Usagi always enjoyed their company when they werearound, although to her, Setsuna was always the mysterious one of the group. Dr. J had told them to disguise eachother as cousins living together with their uncle because their parents died at war.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Usagi greeted Toru when he came down the stairs.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan," he mumbled to her.  
  
"There's some congee on the stove," she replied while reading her e-mail. Just then Dr. J came down. "Ohayo Uncle J!"  
  
"Good morning to you too Usagi!" he replied to her. Looking around the room. "Where's Megumi?" Usagi and Toru just simply shrugged and went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Just a reminder that we're leaving in tomorrow. So Usagi, you can stop acting like the klutz," At this she gave a big smile.  
  
"Subarashi!" she started to cheer. Just then Megumi tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Ugh, whats so subarashi?" she asked. She looked at Usagi. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing!" and she started to read her e-mail again. Megumi started to walk over and see what she doing. Feeling that Megumi was coming Usagi quickly turned off her computer. Standing up to leave the room. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Matte! Aren't you supose to act stupid? You can't leave now!" Megumi started to ask her. Usagi turned around and gave her a big smile.  
  
"I dropped it," she simply said and left the door. Leaving the house Usagi could hear Megumi yelling out a 'What?!' She gave a small smirk at that. Looking at her watch she still had half an hour so she decided to take the long way to school. While walking she started to hum a tune she remembered when she was younger. Her mom would always hum it to her. At the thought tears began to appear in her eyes. She saw a takoyaki stand not too far away and decided to buy some to eat. After buying them, she started to walk toards the highschool. Looking ahead she saw a group of four girls walking and laughing about something. They all wore the same uniform as Usagi so she assumed they go to the same highschool. One girl with blue hair, a tall girl with brown hair tied up into a ponytail, a blond headed one part tied up with a red bow and a black raven haired girl. Closer inspection she saw that it was Rei and the other girls. They seem to be laughing at somethin Rei had just said. Deciding to know what they were talking about, she snuck up quietly on them.  
  
"And then there was one time she was running up to my temple and on her second last step she tripped with her face splat on the step!" she heard Rei said to the other girls. They started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Hahaha! You know that Usagi, she can't even walk twenty steps without tripping!" Makoto started to say. Minako nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"For a ditz, she's even worser than me!"  
  
"Also, her IQ is lower than the average human being. I wonder how she even graduated out of junior high," Ami added in. Usagi decided that she heard enough, left the group of unnoticed girls and started her way to school. She didn't seem at all sad about what they just said about her. She even wondered to herself sometimes, why she even bothered to hang around them. She continued her walk to school, just then she noticed a familiar person walking across the street. It was a man around twenty or something, black hair, wearing a black sweater and green jacket. He had his hand over a girl with red hair. She was wearing a black pleather pants and a black tanktop over a see through black blouse. 'God isn't she sweating in that thing?' she thought to herself. He was Mamoru Chiba. Rei or in Usagi's dictionary the Pyro's boyfriend. 'Figures. He didn't seem like the type to stay with someone for long.' Megumi also had a small crush on him, although it wasn't as much as her crush on Hiiro. Continuing her walk to school, she finally arrived on the school ground. A lot of people stopped what they were doing to simply stare at her. Most people know her because of her act. Always late for school. She was known throughout the school of always being late. So it was a surprise to everyone that she was early for school. Ignoring the stares she continued walking towards her homeroom. Knowing her teacher, Haruna sensei, she never arrived to class until five minutes after the bell. Usagi went towards her desk and took her seat. Pulling out her laptop she started to read her e-mails again. Most of them were from her friends on Colony L1 and one from Hiiro. Five minutes before the bell rang some people started to come into the classroom. Usagi decided to let her perfect soldier side take over her for the day. Everyone who came in gave a loud gasp or 'oh my god!' Finally Rei and the others came in. 'Kami can these girls get any louder?' When they came in, everyone gave a loud gasp.  
  
"Odango atama! What on earth are you doing here?!" Rei started to yell. Usagi just simply ignore her. Feeling irritated Rei started to walk up to her. No one in the school dared to ignore her. Rei had a reputation in the school. She was bossy and had the biggest anger out of anyone.  
  
"I said what are you doing here?" she said again through clench teeth.  
  
"Yeah Usagi. Answer her already!" Makoto said raising her voice. Usagi looked up from the screen of her laptop and looked at them for about five seconds and started look back to her laptop.  
  
"Usagi no baka! Why on earth do you have lapcomp?" Minako asked. Ami started to sweatdrop.  
  
"Minako-chan, it's called a laptop," she corrected.  
  
"Oh yeah, heh heh," Minako answered.  
  
"I said what are you doing here Odango Atama?!" Rei shouted. Everyone in the class quieted and started look at them. Usagi again ignored her. Enraged, Rei started to walk over towards her, attempting to knock the laptop off her desk. Before she even touched the laptop, Usagi in one swift movement grabbed her hand. Everyone in the room gasped at this.  
  
"Don't you dare touch it," she said her voice in monotone. It made Rei feel goosebump forming on her back. With that Usagi letted go of her hand and continued on her laptop. A little shock of what just happened, Rei stood there for awhile, until she finally stored up what just happened.  
  
"Rei, daijoubu ka?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Hai daijoubu," she whispered to them. Everyone gasped. Rei had never whisperd to them before, unless hse had a plan or something. Just then the bell rang. Everyone scrambled to their seats. The four girls kept close attention to Usagi. She was still doing something on her laptop and not caring if Haruna sensei see her. Suddenly she jerked her head up and stare at the clock and the n turning off her laptop. Just as she put it away, Haruna sensei entered the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Haruna sensei was shocked to see that Usagi was early for school and it took her about five minutes to turn back to her posture. Through out the day, Usagi surprised evryone in the class with her answers for every question Haruna sensei asked. Finally the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Usagi was walking out of the school ground when she was stopped by Rei and the other.  
  
""What the hell was wrong with you today Odango Atama?!" Rei started yelling. This attracted a large crowd around them watching what they were doing. Usagi again just ignoed her and kept on walking. Until she was stopped by the hand of Makoto.  
  
"When Rei aske you a question, you answer her," she said through clenc teeth. Usagi just gave a smirk.  
  
"Instead of keeping an eye on me why don't you bitches go and keep an eye on your boyfriend?" Usagi said in her monotone voice. "I saw the Pyro's boyfriend over there is with someone else and if I'm not mistaken so are all of yours," This brought shock to all of the girl's face.  
  
"How dare you?! You're gonna pay!" With that Makoto lunged herself at Usagi.Throwing her laptop high up in the air she dodged Makoto's lunge. Makoto charged at her again and threw a punch. Usagi grabbed it easily and twisted it behind her back and gave her a hard kick that sent her flying to the ground. She landed roughly on the ground with a loud thud and had scrapes all over her legs. Exactly the same time Usagi's laptop came flying back down. Usagi caught it easily and started walking away from the group and crowd. Everyone who saw it gave a loud applause. Rei and the other stared at her, shocked were written all over their faces. No one had threw or had beaten Makoto like that. It seems that Usagi had beaten her with ease.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Walking towards Crowns Usagi was happy that she showed everyone there what she was really like and not a blond ditzy like that Minako Aino. Enetering the shop she saw she saw four familiar faces.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan!" The girl with black shoulder length hair welcomed. Usagi gave a big smile to the little girl.  
  
"Moshi moshi Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-chan, Michiru-chan, Haruka-san!" she welcomed.  
  
"Usagi," Setsuna smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Konnichiwa,"  
  
"Koneko-chan! Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Daijoubu Haruka-san," she said with a smile. Eversince Usagi met Haruka, Haruka has always gave her the nickname koneko.  
  
"How would you like me to treat you to a sundae?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Subarashi!" Usagi answered. "Arigatou!"  
  
"You're welcome!" Haruka answered with a laugh.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So Usagi, how's school?" Michiru asked her. They were all seated at a table and eating their cool treats.  
  
"School's fine, demo I'm leaving tomorrow," she answered. This brought shock to everyone.  
  
"Nande?! Doushite? Doko? Itsu?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Because, um er ah ::she started fidgeting:: my Uncle J said we need to study in the Sanch Kingdom," she answered.  
  
"Haruka you don't have to overreact," Michiru said.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'll miss you," Hotaru said to her. Usagi looked at the little girl.  
  
"I'll miss you too Hotaru-chan," she said softly. Just then Toru entered the place. He spotted Usagi and walked over to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Uncle J's looking for you! We're leaving today instead!"  
  
"Hai, ::turning to Haruka and the others:: I have to go. Arigatou Haruka- san for the sundae! Ja ne minna-san!" With that she left out the door with Toru.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hiiro  
  
It has been two years since he saw her. Oh kami he missed her so much. Her smile, her laugh, the smell of her hair, kami every feature about her he missed. After the incident with  
  
Maremeia (sp?) everything was considered peace. He was planning to go to Juuban Japan, but Dr. J had informed him to stay there in the Sanch Kingdom with the other Gundam pilots. He was pissed that he had to stay here in the damn Sanch Kingdom with the psychotic pacifist queen instead with his beloved Usa. God how that girl annoyed him. Eversince the first day they met, she was determined to get attached to him. He especially hates it when she yells out his name. That shrieks reminds him so much of Megumi. And then there was Duo. The annoying out of all the pilots. That damn Braided baka has a knack to annoy people. Luckily for him, lately his main target was Wufei. Right he is probably pulling a prank on Wufei and then there would be a loud racket, followed by screaming and cursing from every language Wufei knows(which is not very many). Hiiro right now was reading his e-mails from Usagi. If he wasn't the perfect soldier he would've laughed after reading every single mail she sent him. Every day she would tell him how she acts like a klutz and try to make herself fall and embarss herself in front of others. She even claimed that making yourself fall on purpose hurts more than you actually falling by accident. Still in his eyes, were the amusement he held verytime he read one of her mails. Those mails seems to be the only thing that he actually showed emotions to for the past two years either than talking to Usagi. Just then, he got an e- mail from Dr. J.  
  
01, I want you and the other pilots go to where you all  
  
hid your gundams. You'll find someone there.  
  
Dr. J  
  
PS.  
  
And please don't shoot until you find out who it is.  
  
Hiiro had to smirk at that remark. The doctor knows him pretty well. Logging out of everything and deleting all of the e-mails from the psychotic stalker aka Relena, he left the room to tell the other pilots. He still wondered how on earth did Relena even found out what his e-mail address was and how everytime he blocked her, she can simply still mail him a letter.  
  
Walking downstairs to the living room where he assumed all of the other pilot must be he heard the usual bickering of the Shinigami pilot and the one claimed to be Justice gundam pilot. Also known as Duo Maxwell, also known to him, the Braided baka and Chang Wufei.  
  
"Aaaaaawww common Wuman! What's so bad about watching Sailormoon?" That Hiiro assumed was the Braided Baka.  
  
"Injustice! I refuse to watch a show with weak onna fighting in clothings that are so disrespectful!" And there's the Justice one of the group.  
  
"Admit it! You think they're hot!"  
  
"Maxwell! ::pulling out his beloved katana:: Prepare to die!" Duo let out a loud 'eep' and started running around the room with a hysterical Wufei after him. Hiiro deciding that it was enough entered the room and pulled out his secind bestfriend in the world. All was silent until a boy with platinum blond hair started to speak up.  
  
"Hiiro, I don't think you need to fire your gun to tell them ti be quiet," he said politely.  
  
"Hnn," The boy gave a loud sigh and went back sitting on the couch which was also occupied a boy with brown hair, which covered on of his eye.  
  
"We have to go to the gundam," Hiiro said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Why?" one of them asked.  
  
"Hnn,"  
  
"Translations in 'The Book of Hiiro's Hnns' it means I don't know!" Duo said.  
  
"Omae o korosu," Hiiro said pointing his bestfriend at Duo's head.  
  
"Let's go," the boy with the bangs said to everyone.  
  
"Hai, Trowa's right, you can kill Duo later Hiiro,"  
  
"Hnn,"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Man, why did the doc tell us to come here?" Duo complained once they entered the place.  
  
"Because Duo, I have some people here to introduce you all to," a voice ahead them answered.  
  
"Who was that?" Duo asked alarmed.  
  
"Hn, Dr. J," Hiiro answered in monotone. They heard the man laugh and heard some other laughter with him. They finally enetered the room where all of their gundam was and saw an old man with long white hair wearing sunglasses, standing in the middle of the room. (I forgot what Dr. J looks like, so my description might be wrong.^_^;)  
  
"It's nice to see you again too Hiiro!" the Doctor answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Always the impatient one aren't you Wufei?" the man asked him in amusement. "I'm here to introduce you all to some new comrades and a new gundam pilot!" Shock were written all over everyone's face except Hiiro's.  
  
"First of all, I would like you to meet Toru Uchida," A boy wearin a polo shirt and baggy pants stepped out of the shadows. He had navy blue eyes and blue hair.  
  
"Kongbangwa!" He gave a small bow and looked at Hiiro giving him a small smile. "It's nice to see you again Hiiro," Hiir only gave the guy his usual 'Hnns'. He had his hands on his bestfriend ready for the next person to come out.  
  
"Next is Megumi Kyori," As soon as he said that a girl with thick brown hair jumped out.  
  
"Hhhhiiiirrrrrroooooo!" she cried out and lunged at him. But before she even touched him she was face to face with a barrow of gun.  
  
"Omae o korosu," he said.  
  
"God, she sounds just like the other creepy stalker," Duo said to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a soft giggle in the shadow. A soft melodic giggle that brought blood rushing up to Hiiro's face and his heart started to pump faster.  
  
"You never change do you Hii-chan?" The voice was a sweet melodic and silvery. Suddenly they saw a figure in the shadow. A figure of a girl with a perfect body. Curvy and her hair, they can make out two buns on each side of her head. The rest of her hair were left flowing down to her knee. A little bit curled at the bottom.  
  
"Aaaaah and meet the new member of your team!" Dr. J announced. The shadow figure started to step out of the shadow.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yay! Finally finished!!! (^_^) Here's some of the translation.  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu - a formal way of say good morning  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much  
  
Subarashi- wonderful  
  
Doushite - why  
  
Doko - where  
  
Itsu - when  
  
And I think thats it. Onegai review!! Tell me if you hate, if I yap too much, not much description, or is the whole chapter just plain crappy. Oh yeah onegai tell me if I should continue this fic or should I just leave it here. Also should I continue my other fic, Two Perfect Soldiers? 


	4. A Good Night Rest

Konnichiwa minna-san! Domo arigatou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Gomen nasai, demo I've been busy with alot of school work, with science fair project (help) and speeches. I just can't think of a good topic. Demo I am thinking of doing the atomic bombing in Hiiroshima Japan. Demo I don't know.  
Arigatou to tsuki - itai yo for correcting for the word konban wa instead of kongbangwa. Hai, I knew that it meant good evening or else I wouldn't of used it. Arigatou for correcting me!  
A Person(): Well I just didn't felt like giving them one. You can just say that I'm just too lazy. ^_^;  
Tenshi-chan: Arigatou for telling me that it was Dr. Howard was the on ewith the sunglasses and Dr. J's the on with the goggles.  
Now lets get on wit da fic, instead of me yappin ne?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
This is Nancy's cousin. (SweetKawaiiAngel) I noticed that in other stories, they have a disclaimer, but my stupid ass cousin don't! She's probly too lazy to just simply typ that she doesn't own any of the characters in the story except for that Megumi and Toru guy. So I'm gonna say it for my fat lazy ass of a cousin of mine, that she does not own any of it, except that Megumi and Toru. She didn't have time to update it so I'm updating it for her.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Aaaaah and meet the new member of your team!" Dr. J announced. The shadow figure started to step out of the shadow. Everyone gasped, except for Hiiro and Trowa. There standing in front of them was an angel. Curvy body, with beautiful golden threads that made her look like a fallen tenshi. Dazzling sapphire blue eyes, radiating nothing but the innocence in them. To Hiiro she seems to change in the past couple of years. Only her physical part has change. She has grown up to be more attractable than two years ago when he last saw her. Duo was parctically drooling at the new goddess standing in front of them. Beautiful legs, body, everything! He just absolutely love it! Taking a second to look away from the goddess, he took a glance at 'trigger happy boy.' What he saw was gonna knock him dead. The soldier's facial expression hasn't change, demo his eyes radiated kindness. Not the usual 'touch me and you won't live to see the next day' glare.   
"Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi," she announced her name softly. Giving a slight bow to the pilots. Quatre gave her a warm smile and gave her a slight bow also. Duo gave her a smile and a wink. She blushed at that, both Trowa and Hiiro gave her a nodd, and Hiiro added in a 'hnn.' Wufei as usual, being his pigheaded self made his dumb comment.  
"Injustice! I refuse to work with a weak onna!" 'She reminds me so much of Meiran som how,' he thought to himself. Soon he was brought back to thinking about his lost wife, who proved herself to not be another weak onna. When he finally came back to his senses, he noticed that the 'Tenshi' was standing right in front of him. With a look of understanding in her eyes.  
"You miss her don't you?" she asked him softly. Taken aback to this question, he stumbled back a little.  
"N-n-nani?" he asked.  
"You miss Meiran don't you?"(was it Meiran or Meilan? I forgot) He didn't know what came over him, but he found himself saying,  
"Hai," 'Kuso! Braided baka's never gonna let me hear the end of this!'  
"You know she's always looking over you," Usagi spoke to him softly. He ownly nodded solemnly. She was definitely not a weak onna to him anymore. Anyone who knew his past, especially about Meiran, he considered them to be a strong minded person. She turned and greeted the other pilots.  
"Duo Maxwell ::pointing at Duo:: Quatre Winner ::pointing at Quatre:: and Trowa Barton ::pointing at Trowa::"  
"You forgot about Trigger happy boy over there!" Duo piped in. She gave a small giggle. Her giggle was like the sound of twinkling bells. It made even more blood rush to Hiiro's face even more.  
"How can I ever forget Hii-chan?" She then walked up to him and gave him a hug. To all of the pilot's surprise, Hiiro hugged her back. "I missed you too Hii-chan," she whispered softly to him.  
"Aaaaw man! Who'd ever thought that Perfect Soldier boy over there would be getting a gorgeous babe over there!" Duo whined.   
"Nani?! Hiiro! How could you?!" Megumi screeched.   
"Hnn,"  
"You bitch! It's your fault!" Megumi pointed a finger at Usagi and ran out. Toru had a look of sadness in his eyes.  
"I'll go and check on Megumi," he offered and left.  
"That's a good idea, Toru. Make sure she doesn't do anything crazy this time." Dr. J said.  
"Why what did that pathetic onna do last time?" Wufei asked.  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Usagi murmered.  
"Now let's get onto business!" Everyone reverted their attention back to the doctor. Usagi holding onto Hiiro's firm one. "Usagi and the other two will be joining you all in the Academy! She will be sharing a dorm with Hiiro and Megumi and Toru will be sharing one together. And Hiiro I'm sure you know how to arrange that?::turning to Hiiro and he simply nodded:: And Usagi's gundam will be coming in shortly with a few others."  
"What few others?" Usagi asked.  
"Aaaah, some others will be here, to help you all. Demo, they will not be piloting a gundam. Just a normal MSD."  
"Who are they?" Hiiro asked in a monotone voice.  
"You'll see. Now I think you should all take Usagi back to Quatre's mansion for some rest."  
"Hai doctor," Quatre said with a smile.  
"Are you coming Unc-er Dr. J?" Usagi asked.  
"Iie Usagi," he said shaking his head. "And you can still call me Uncle J. I heard you say it for two years already."  
"Hai Uncle J!" she replied happily.  
"Toru and Megumi will be with you shortly. I have other things to take care of." He turned around and left.  
"Ja ne Uncle J! ::turning to the pilots:: So when are we going?"  
"Right now should be fine Miss. Usagi," Quatre answered politely.  
"Just Usagi is fine Quatre," she said witha wide smile. Duo started to start yapping and make the perfect soldier's life miserable.  
"So Hiiro my man! When did it start?" He asked eyeing there hands which were still together. Noticing his gaze they instantly released it. Flushing slightly red.  
"What do you mean Duo?" Expressing the name Duo a little longer.  
"WHen did the perfect soldier fell in love?" he asked with a devious smile. This conversation caught all of the pilot's expression. And they all circled the two and had the demanding answers in their eyes. This made Usagi tensed up.  
"W-w-what do you mean in love?"  
"Common Duo, don't make her scared of you. She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Quatre said trying to save her. Usagi gave him a gratitude smile. He only smiled back at her, although he himself wanted to know the answer.  
"Fine! The babe gets away with it::a sigh coming from Usagi:: demo trigger happy boy has to answer," This Duo recieved a death glare from Hiiro. "SO Hiiro, my good man. Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Hnn," he took out his trusty friend and aimed it between Duo's eyes.  
"Okay, I get it! She's not your girl!" Then he had a misschievious smile. "Can I have her then?" This time a safety of a gun was heard. Duo began to panick. "I was only joking Hiiro! I swear I won't even touch her!"  
Usagi letted out a soft giggle, which diverted everyone's attention to her.  
"Hii-chan, let him go." Hiiro reluctantly lowered his gun. "You guys do this often don't you?"  
"Nah! Only Wu-man and Trigger happy boy LOVES me too much and this is their way of expressing it! Q-man and Trowa also loves me demo, they show it buy keeping the other two from killing me!" Usagi letted out another soft giggle.  
"I think I get it," she answered.  
"Let's get you to my house first Usagi. We can talk some more on the way back."  
"Arigatou Quatre-kun," They all left the place and headed to Quatre's mansion.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"So Usagi, is that Megumi girl in love with Hiiro?" Duo asked. They were all piled into Quatre's car and Trowa was driving.  
"Hai! You should've seen when we were younger. She would follow Hii-chan everywhere! Hii-chan would've always try and run away from her. Kinda like what that Relena Peacecraft is doing now. Although now, she has a new rival!" Usagi said with a mischievious smile. If Hiiro wasn't the 'Perfect Solier', he would've letted out a huge groan. 'Kuso! Two fucking stalkers are after me now!' he thought to himself.  
"Poor Hiiro!" Duo said sympathetically. "Two creepy stalker on your heel. I wonder who's gonna win!" Wufei slapped him directly in the back of the head.  
"Ow! Wu-man, what was that for?" Duo said while rubbing the back of his sore head.  
"Braided baka," he mumbled.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi cried out, stepping out of the car. Gazing around Quatre's huge mansion in the Sanch Kingdom. "I didn't know your house was this big Quatre-kun!"   
"Actually, this is my second smallest house. I have a bigger one in Japan." Usagi's yes lit up.  
"Honto?! Doko?!" Quatre started to blush at how close they were because Usagi was edging closer and closer to him. Which made a certain pilot not too happy.  
"I-I-I think in the Juuban district,"  
"Sugoi! Can we go there sometimes?!" By now Uagi was grabbing his front shirt.  
"H-h-hai!" Quatre answered, face the colour of crimson.  
"Sugoi!" She launched her arms around him and hugged him tightly. By now that certain pilot was red with anger. Usagi letted go of Quatre and ran towards Hiiro. "Hii-chan! We get to go back to Japan!" She again launched herself.   
"Man is she happy or what?" Duo asked the other pilot. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Usagi-chan, we shold go in and get some rest. It's pretty dark out." Quatre offered. Usagi had letted go of Quatre already and was now facing them all with a very happy expression.  
"Hai!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"Sugoi! It's even bigger on the inside than the out!" Usagi cried.   
"Can you please take her up to one of the guest rooms?" Quatre asked to a maid standing in the room.  
"Hai, Master Quatre," she replied softly. "Miss, would you follow me please?"  
"Hai," Usagi sighed still looking around the place.   
Following the maid up the stairs, Usagi entered the vast hallway. Paintings and canvas of all sort decorated the hall. After walking a short while, staring at paintings after paintings, the maid finally stopped in front of a door. Opening the door, Usagi stared in awe. The room was deinitely big. Derssers, night tables, were all a lovely red mohogany. Beautiful carvings were decorated on the objects. There was a lovely canopy bed in the center of the room, against the wall. On the night table, there were make ups, perume, and any other cosmetics any girl could ask for. 'Talk about hospitality,' Usagi thought to herself.  
"If you need anything, just contact me," the maid told her.  
"Hai," With that the maid closed the door behind her and let Usagi have her privacy. Opening the closet, Usagi gaped at the size of it. This closet was as nearly as big as her old room in Japan! After a heck of a long while, searhing around on what night gown to wear, she finally picked one out. (Think of any kind you want. I'm to lazy to think up of one) She took her long golden hair out of it's bun and sat on the bed combing it and humming a quiet tune. After a couple of minutes she decided to call in for the night. Setting the brush down, she turned off the side lamp and crawled under the sheets and let sleep take her in.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Some where not too far away, four figures were seen. Staring out in the ocean, waves crashing loudly agianst the stone. All four figures hair flying wildly by the wind.  
"Another war is raging," one figure murmered. The one next to her nodded.  
"They are all after her," Another one said.  
"We mustn't let them hurt her,"  
"He'll protect her, like he did before."  
"Hai, the princess has chosen correctly."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Well... I'm done!!!!! Gomen nasai, demo this chapter REALLY SUCKS!!!!!!! I might not hvae time to work on any of my fics this next few months. Gomen nasai to everyone who enjoys reading my fic. 


	5. The Morning After

Okay! This is my second attempt of updating this fic! If it doesn't upload properly then gomen nasai minna-chan, demo I probably won't try it again.  
  
sakura-li: MSD means Mobile suit dolls. Or so I think. ^_^;  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She panted loudly as her heart raced faster. Her breath was visible in the chill air. She kept on running. Not wanting to lose the faint beat. As she neared a lake, she spotted a nice tree to sit under. Jogging over to the tree, she placed one hand on the tree and leaned over. Breath heaving in and out, as she felt her heart lowered its paces. Sitting down so that she can look at the calm lake's surface, she started to enjoy the quiet serene of the things arpund her. The sun had finally risen and was now lying gentle warmth to her skin and shining her golden locks. Closing her eyes, she sat there silently. Enjoying the warmth the sun was giving her. After a short while, she felt a hand encircle her slim waist. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. Only one peson in the world able to sneek up on her without her knowing it. She sighed softly and leaned back against the muscular chest of the person holding her. That person was no other than Hiiro Yui, aka Perfect Soldier. Hii-chan was what she preferred to call him. The pet name that she was the only one to call him. Finally in two years, they were together again. After a while sitting in silent she turned around to face him. He noticed that she was still wearing that necklace he had given her two years ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you Hii-chan," she whispered. He held her close, as he nuzzeled his head into her mass of shimmering blond.  
"I missed you too," he said with a hint of affection. Tears were forming in her eyes. How long has it been since she last felt him this close to her. Not including yesterday of course. AN eternity. That's what it felt like to her. He felt the same. Everyday without seeing his precious Usa, instead he was faced everyday with that Peacecraft. Pulling away from the embrace, she looked at him in the eyes. Sapphire staring into prussian. It seemed like she could never revert her gaze to something else instead of his cold prussian gaze. His feature hasn't changed at all. Still having that unruly brown hair and cold prussian eyes. She giggled. Which got him to raise an eyebrow.  
"You haven't changed at all. Have you Hiichan?"  
"It seems like you changed a lot. Your cheeks look bigger."  
"Are you calling me fat?" she accused. Pouting cutely and turning away from him, with her back facing him. He smirked. She hasn't changed at all. Still acting childish as ever. Sighing;which he only did with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist once again and pulled her closer.  
"Usa-chan," he whispered in her ear softly. It sent shivers down her spines, as his hot breath tickled her bare skin.  
"Hmmph," she turne her head the other way, not facing him. He turned her around so she was facing him. His eyes locked with hers. Slowly he lowered his head, as she raised hers towards him. His lips descended to hers, with a soft touch. Her arms wrapping its way around his neck, pulling him closer, as he held her on the back. Massaging it softly. His tongue tracing her lips, begging for entrance  
After a while, she allowed him to enter, by opening her mouth slightly. He eageredly (sp?) slipped his tongue through. Exploring every inch of her, that he missed so much. He held her closer; as she pulled him closer, like they weren't close enough. Finally what seemed like a mere second to the two. Breathing heavily and staring into eachother's eyse; that they both couldn't get enough of. Hiiro glance down to the shimmering necklace she had around her neck and smirked. Pulling her close, he whispered in her ears.  
"I see you still have it." Again she shivered as his breath tickled her skin. Glancing down she clutched the necklace. She frowned when she looked at him.  
"I see you didn't kept yours,." He smirked and reached into his spandex, he pulled out the small silver gun she had gave him. He held it out for her to see. She smiled happily and flung herself around him. He smirked and wrapped himself around her. After another short while of silence, they decided to head back.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where have you two been?" Quatre asked as the two silently entered the kitchen.   
"Ohayo minna!" Usagi said happily.   
"Ohayo Usagi-chan," Toru answered her.  
"Ohayo Hii-kun!" Megumi squealed to Hiiro. He only greeted her with a low 'hn.' Usagi giggled and took a seat right next to Duo; who was by the way, eating more than the eyes can see. Megumi frowned as she saw Hiiro take a seat next to her.  
"We have pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages for breakfast," Quatre announced to her. Usagi's eyes widened.  
"Sugoi! Those sound great!" Hey after two years of acting like a ditzy food loving blond, she sort of grew accustomed to eating this much already. Everyone glared wide eyes, as she matched the speed of Duo; who still seems oblivious to this, still preoccupied with his own dish. Even Hiiro was surprised at the speed of his little Usa's eating habit. She definitely changed in the last two years alright. Megumi smirked. By the way Usagi was expressing herself right now, Hiiro would definitely stay away from her now.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Class! We have three new students joining us this semester!" the pudgy man at the front announced. Sitting at the very back of the room were the five gundam pilots. Not exactly paying attention to what he's saying. Hiiro was only awaiting the moment the new students would be announced. "And would you all please step in!" The door slowly opened and three students walked in. Neither one wore the uniforms that were expected. Murmers started to go around the room. Some saying how they weren't wearing the mandatory uniforms, while most of them were murmering how cute each one was.  
"Ahem! I think that you're suppose to be wearing the mandatory uniforms," the pudgy teacher asked sternly. Megumi snorted. Toru just remained expressionless and Usagi smiled brightly at the teacher.  
"We had special permission from Miss. Peacecraft to not," she answered politely. The teacher only nodded.  
"I see. Well then, would you please introduce yourself!" Megumi snorted again and stepped up.  
"I'm Megumi Kyori!" Toru, who wasn't very associate with other people except for Usagi and Megumi stated the simple.  
"Toru Uchida." Usagi stepped up, smiling cheerfully.  
"Hello. My name's Usagi Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Her eyes never moved from the Perfect Soldier's.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you three. Well then! We need to find seats for you three!" At once, guys in the room sat up straight and tried to be noticed. "Ah, would you Megumi, I think that's what your name was, please take a seat in the front here? And you Toru please take a seat into the middle row. You Miss. Usagi, would you please take a seat at the back?" Each one by one, took their seats in their designated spot. Megumi gave Usagi a glare that said, 'touch my Hiiro and die.'  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
There! I hope this thing uploaded properly! . 


	6. Pacifist Freak Meets Megumi aka Hiiro's ...

I'm back and hai I'm still living people! So don't mistaken that I killed myself or something. ^^;; Domo arigatou fo rall of the reviews minna-chan!! I received so many for chapter 5!!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!!!  
  
LiLyusagi-chan: I don't think I'm going to kill Peacecraft and Megumi that early on the fic. ^^;; Gomen.  
  
Aqua: You don't need to worry. I'm still gonna update. Demo the reason for the lack of updating for both of my GW/SM fics becuz I sorta lost inerest in this crossover for a while. Now my two main fav cross are Weiss Kreuz/ SailorMoon or Fushigi Yuugi/ SailorMoon. Those two cross are the best!! ^^  
  
And domo arigatou for all of the others who reviewed.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"So Usagi, how you like the school so far?" Duo asked lazily as they all walked to their next class. Usagi just shrugged as she kept on walking.  
"It's okay, demo the teachers here are pretty grumpy," she commented. Duo only laughed.  
"Grumpy?! Listen babe, you haven't seen nothing yet. That pudgy one back there is the nicest out of the lot! You wanna know which one is grumpy then just wait'll you see the science teacher!" Duo warned.  
"Nani? Are they that mean?" she asked nervously. Megumi, walking a right next to Hiiro snorted.  
"Baka! Why wouldn't they be grumpy! That's what old geasers (sp?) are!" she said.  
"Not all! Uncle J isn't as much of a grump!" Usagi protested.  
"Baka onna. All they know to do is argue about old geasers," Wufei mumbled next to Quatre.  
"Wufei! That isn't a nice thing to say!" Quatre told him. Wufei only replied with a `hmmph' and walked on ahead. In a short while they all arrived in the Science room. Usagi, Megumi, and Toru waited patiently at the front as the boys and the rest of the class took their seats. In a short while, a man with a pale blond hair stepped in holding some folders. He took a glance at Usagi and nodded.   
"Seems like we got some new students. Think you all already introduced yourselves in homeroom, so lets get on with the topic! I do not want to learn your name right now so when I call your last name and appoint you a seat would you just go wherever I point?"   
`This guy gives direction like Megumi learning how to cook,' Usagi murmured to herself.  
"Uchida! You sit next to Barton! Kyori! You sit next to Marton! And you Tsukino! Sit in between Yui and Maxwell!" Once again, Megumi gave her a sharp look and sat down next to a guy with light brown hair. Usagi just simply rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Hiiro and Duo.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Yatta! Lunch finally!" Usagi cried happily as she sat down under a large oak tree in the yard.   
"Ooooh Hii-kun! Lets sit here! There's a nice shade right here!" Megumi squealed as she pulled Hiiro down next to her. Usagi had to stifle a giggle seeing his situation.  
`I wonder when will the other one will come?' she asked herself as she was looking out for any sign of the other person.  
"So babe, what do we have for lunch today?" Duo asked lazily as he sat down right next to her and putting one of his arm over her shoulder; sadly not missing the glare Hiiro was giving him. Before she could answer however, a shrill cry was heard across the yard, onto the pavement and inside the school building.  
"HHHHHHHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooo!!!!!!" was the sound. Instantly, Usagi had a smile plastered onto her lip, while Hiiro remained expressionless. Standing up; while knocking Megumi away from him, he started to make a break. But for some unknown reason that less than graceful person had an amazing speed talent that no one would've ever thought and latched itself onto him.  
"Hiiro! Did you miss me?" the person squealed happily. Megumi however was seeing red. Deep, crimson, bloodshot red.  
"Hi-kuuuuuuunnnnn!" she cried as she latched herself onto his other arm. Poor Hiiro. He was stuck with Megumi on one arm and a psychotic pacifist freak on the other. Lord help him, it didn't help that both Usagi and Duo were sitting right next to eachother; with Duo's arm lazily wrapping around her shoulders and laughing their butt off at him.  
"I didn't know you were this popular Hii-chan!" Usagi teased, as streams of tears were now forming in her eyes, as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.   
"Hiiro! Who is she?! You've been cheating on me?!" Relena squealed as tears were also starting to form in her eyes. Hiiro gave her a `you got to be kidding' glare which she then squealed happily and started to rub her head onto his arm affectionately. "Oooh Hiiro! I knew you would never do that to me! Just tell her to let go of my Hiiro and I won't be mad at you!" Again, Megumi was still seeing red.  
"Hii-kun! Who is she? Tell her to buzz off!" she cried. Again, Hiiro gave her a `you got to be kidding look.'  
"Who are you ordering?!" Relena demanded. "Do you even know who I am?!" On the sideline, Usagi had pulled out her lunch and was leaning against the large oak tree. Eating and enjoying the free entertainment her Hii-chan was giving her. By now, Wufei had left them; claiming that this is pathetic and would rather go off and train.  
"You think I care who you are?! Hii-kun is mine!"  
"H-how dare you?! Hiiro would never love someone like you! Look at you! He doesn't like women with brown hair! He only loves lust blond hair!" Usagi nearly choked as she heard Relena said those words.   
`Maybe she has something in there neither than air and water afterall,' she mused to herself.   
"Nande?! What do you mean?! Hii-kun loves my hair! The only blond round here he likes is her! And believe me girl! He'll never love you!" Megumi pointed out. Relena following her point, landed on a now not so amused Usagi.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Omae o korosu," Hiiro grunted as he looked over at the both still laughing duo.   
"Common Hii-man! It was funny," Duo said. However Hiiro still had his gun pointing directly in the middle of Duo's forehead.  
"Hai Hii-chan. Duo-kun has a point you know," Usagi said. With a grunt, Hiiro lowered his gun.  
"Minna, we got the dorm room number," Quatre announced as he held up a piece of paper. Usagi instantly grabbed the paper from Quatre and started to look at it happily.  
"Oooh! Trowa! Your sharing with Quatre over here! Megami and Toru. Gee, I feel sorry for him. Ooooh!" she cried happily as she looked at the next name. "Duo-kun over here and.ta daa! Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Any-Type-Of-Women-That-Walks-On-This-Earth!" Duo had a look of shock on his face.  
"No! They wouldn't!" he asked in disbelief. Usagi nodded her head happily.  
"They would!" Duo instantly launched onto Wufei.  
"Wu-man! Looky here! We're dorm buddies again!"  
"Injustice! I refuse to sleep in the same room as this braided baka! And.Maxwell!! How many times had I told you! The namw is Wufei! Chang Wufei! Prepare to die!!" he said as he took out his katana. Duo didn't need another warning as he made a break down the hall, with an angry Wufei hot on his trail.  
"Don't forget! Your dorm room is number 25!!" Usagi called after them, amused. "Well, that leaves me and Hii-chan here to a dorm! Eh? Where is everyone?" Glancing around, the only one standing there was her and Hiiro.  
"Left," Hiiro said shortly, and started to grab her hand and led her towards their dorm.  
"Hii-chan! Matte! Do you even know where our dorm room is?" she asked. Hiiro nodded his head. Finally, they arrived at their dorm number.   
Opening the door, it revealed a not so shabby room. Kitchen, tv, washrooms, and down the hall was a bathroom and two rooms. Closing the door, Usagi glanced around the place. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she figured out something.  
"Hii-chan! Don't tell me it was you!" he only grunted as he followed her suit and sat down next to her on the couch. "I'll take that as a yes. You do know that they're gonna kill each other ne? Well actually Wufei is going to kill him, and Duo would run for his life." Again, he only nod his head. After a few moment of silence, Usagi started to stand up.  
"Well, I'm going to check out my room and take a shower!" she announced as she headed towards the rooms. Taking a glance at Hiiro, she nearly slapped her head. `Sure has fast reflexes,' she commented inside. Right after she stood up, Hiiro instantly pulled out his trusty laptop and was already typing furiously.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Humming to herself, she exited the bathroom while continuing to dry her hair, and still Hiiro was busy typing on his precious laptop. Sighing, she stepped out onto the balcony (did I forget to mention that? ^^;; Silly me) aware that Hiiro's eyes were following her every move. Giving a sigh and stretch, she leaned onto the railing and enjoyed the views of the stars.  
"All he ever thinks about is his laptop," she grumbled, as she continued her gaze. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped itself around her waist, almost nearly startling her.  
"So I always think about my laptop ne?" Hiiro's voice said, his breath tickling her ears. Almost making her shiver somewhat.  
"Hai," she grumbled as he continued to hold her.  
"Demo, think about who gave it to me," he whispered softly. Which must've sound pretty funny, because Usagi instantly got into a fit of laughter.  
"I remember! It was Megumi ne?" she joked. "Or was it that Relena girl?"  
"Hnn," was it answer. Usagi playfully slapped him in the arm, as she leaned against his broad chest.  
"You never learn do you Hii-chan," she sighed. They stayed quiet for a while, until Usagi gave a yawn.   
"I better hit the ha-oi!" she yelped as Hiiro picked her up and carried her into the room. "Hii-chan! Put me down!"  
"Hnn," was his only reply.   
"Hii-chan! Put me down now!" she protested. When he finally entered the room, Hiiro dropped her right onto the bed.   
"Ommph! Hii-chaaaa-" she cried, but was instantly silence as Hiiro pressed his lips against hers. Surprised as she was, she soon kept her cool, and started to kiss back. Opening her mouth just a slight with a written invitation; which Hiiro gladly accepted. Her arms around his neck, wanting him closer, Hiiro pushed her onto the bed and lyed down on top of her. The kiss was passionate, just like their first kiss long ago. But everything that was good always must come to an end as both broke apart in need for air. Gasping loudly, as her chest heaved up and down, she gazed up lovingly up at Hiiro; which he in return glared back down at her. As he drew his head back down for another, she had a change in mind. Instantly, she pushed him off of her as she got up. Giggling hysterically as he somehow landed on the ground with a loud `thud'. Getting up, she started to climb into the cover of the bed, when Hiiro got up and pinned her to the bed.  
"Hii-chaaaaan!" she whined. "I'm tired!"  
"You think that's funny?" he asked ignoring her complaints. Instantly, she had a mischievous grin plastered on her sweet angelic face.  
"Hai!" she answered happily. Without warning, Hiiro started to tickle her mercilessly, as she had a huge fit of giggles.  
"H-H-Hi-cha-a-a-an! On-on-onegai!" she cried as tears were steaming from her eyes. "I-I-I give up!" Once those words left her soft rosy lips, he stopped. Again her chest was heaving up and down tiredly. Hiiro then started to climb into the covers, as she followed suit. As soon as she was securely under the cover, Hiiro instantly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Again she yelped loudly, before snuggling close to him.   
"Oyasumai nasai," she murmured softly, as she closed her heavy eyelids and gave him one final kiss before letting the darkness ensue her.  
"Oyasumai Usa-chan," he said in his usual voice as he too closed his eyes and drifted off to the best sleep he had had in two years.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
::Sees SKA jumping up and down:: I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!! ^-^ Domo arigatou minna-chan for all of the reviews!!! Me love you all sooo much!!!!!! Anno, the endin was kinda crappy, demo seems okay. ^^;; I have a VERY low self esteem here people. ^^;; Anywho, REVIEW!!! ONEGAI!!! 


	7. Hii-chan's Mission ^_^

I'm back and finally updated another chapter people! ^_^ Aren't you all happy for me? Anyway, enjoy! ^_~

*`*`*`*`

"So, where is this place again?" the loud mouth out of the group asked. . . again! Wufei's fist was shaking with annoyance.  The rattling of the katana in his hand, made Duo cry out loud and hid behind Usagi for the rest of the way. Usagi giggled at Duo's childish behavior, while Hiiro was glaring at the bundle; which was trying to stop the blood circuit that was trying to get through to his arm.

"You finally arrived!" a voice greeted them once they entered the room full of gundams. One seems to catch their attention. Wrapped with a cover that seems to be almost like a sack of potatoes, it still gleamed in the silvery moonlight.

"Whoa! What's that?" Duo asked amazed at the long spears the new gundam was holding.

"That's **my** gundam!" Usagi said happily. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, I guess," Duo said, still amazed at the long shining dagger at the end of the spear.

"Magnificent! What's its name?" Quatre asked. Usagi smiled from ear to ear as her gundam received the attention.

"Miina! Meet Wing Tenshi!" she announced proudly. The covers flew off and there standing in the moonlight was Wing Tenshi. Wing Zero was right next to it. Both looked somewhat a keen to eachother, but while Zero had the light sabers and was mostly a beam cannon and hand to hand combat, Tenshi had it all. A beam cannon, light sbaer and the extra long spears to boost up Usagi's egos. Frankly, she was damn proud of her gundam.

"Nice name! Wing Zero, meet Wing Tenshi. Wing Tenshi, Wing Zero!" Wufei slapped himself in the head at the braided baka's speech. He was introducing two gundams to eachother for heaven sake! What more baka things can he do next?

"Ahem!" at the sound of the voice, Duo stopped his yapping with the **ahem, **two gundams. "I see you've all met Usagi's gundam" As everyone nodded their head, J was about to continue when Duo interrupted.

"Wait a minute! How come she gets a spear? I want a spear! You know how cool a spear would look like with Deathscythe?" Again Wufei slapped his head as Usagi giggled uncontrollably against Hiiro. Quatre's face turned a light shade of pink from hiding his laughter.

"It's too late to change it now," Dr. J replied shortly.

"But I want one!" Duo argued.

"Anno D-chan, I thought you were Shinigami," Usagi said. Duo looked thoughtful for a moment and then a smile plastered on his face, before it was replaced with a frown.

"But I still want one!"

"Maxwell! You braided baka! Who ever heard of a Shinigami with am spear?!" Wufei cried enrage. A huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of Duo's head as he remembered.

"Oh yeah!" Everyone shook their head in exasperation. Well minus Hiiro and Trowa. 

"Getting back to the business!" At once everyone's mood changed from earlier seriousness, the tension in the room now rising. "We've received some news Relena Peacecraft would be assassinated during the Fall Dance, therefore one of you would be escorting her to the dance. Usagi, since you're a female, that crosses you off the list The rest, one of you five are gonna be a lucky man!" A name instantly popped into everyone's head, but if they dare suggest the name, they were certain that they would be meeting Shinigami sooner than they were expecting and they're not talking about Duo. Usagi however had a different point of view. How often does she see her Hii-chan panicking like he did the day before. Plus this time it would be all caught on tape. Her smile grew even wider. Oh the joy of blackmailing! The last time she had to blackmail him was. . .actually. . .never! So this would be her one and only chance.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know!" Usagi started to jump up and down with her hand raised like a little kindergarten who just figured out an answer. Hiiro saw the evil gleam in her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. At the back of his mind he desperately prayed to kami that she wasn't going to do what he think she would.

"Hai?" Dr. J asked amused. He knew  who exactly Usagi was going to choose, and by knowing Hiiro, he wouldn't harm her as much if she suggested him. Usagi stopped her jumping and was smiling widely towards Dr. J.

"Hii-chan would be the perfect candidate!" she answered happily. Instantly, Duo started to laugh, but the look Hiiro was giving him he stopped. Dr. J gave Usagi his usual smile. She was the only one who would never be looking at the barrel of Hiiro's gun in a situation like this.

*`*`*`*`

"Hii-chan…are you mad?" Usgi asked softly as she sat down beside him on the couch. On the way home, Hiiro hadn't even said a singly word to her, or sat down beside her. And now that they're back in their dorm, he didn't even bother to say a single word.

"Hnn," was his response.

"Hii-chan?" she called out. This time she was greeted with silence. He sat on the other side of the couch, looking down at the carpet. Usagi slowly stood up and stood in front of him. He didn't even bother to look up. Slowly, she crouched down until she was looking up at him; her hands on his lap. He looked right through her.

_'Guess I went too far this time,'_ she thought to herself. Sadly, she looked up into his prussian blue eyes.

"Hii-chan?" She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes reflecting her sadness. "Are you mad at me?"  Silence. He didn't answer her. Hai he was mad at her, but seeing her like that, made him wanna kick himself. Those sad eyes of hers has always had these kind of affects on him. Slowly, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek softly. At the touch of his hand, she sighed in relief.

"Gomen Hii-chan. I didn't know it would make you this mad." She placed her head on his lap; like she had always done when they were younger, and closed her eyes. Hiiro just sat there and stared down at her, while brushing her hair gently. It sort of amazed him how her mood changed so quickly. Before they had entered their room, she was still full of energy, laughing and joking around. Once she stepped through the door however, she seemed to act more serious. 

*`*`*`*`

She giggled  happily as she ran through the fields of flowers.

"Come and catch me if you can Hii-chan!" she called over her shoulders happily. The boy behind her gave her a determine look and picked up his speed. She giggled happily. "Nyah! Nyah! You can't get me!" She called from behind a tree. Sticking her tongue out at him. But then she stopped.  She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hii-chan?" she called out. No answer. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped up in surprise. "Hiichan! You scared me!" He smirked at her comment. Leaning over he whispered into her ear so softly and his breath was so warm against her skin that it brought a slight flush to her cheeks.

"I got you." With that he softly placed his lips against hers. Though she was shocked, she soon understood what was happening and slowly she let her eyes drop closed. As she started to wrap her arms around him, she felt nothing. Startled, she opened her eyes, to find that she was now in a complete black hole.

"Hiichan?" she called out, only to be received with silent. "This isn't funny Hii-chan!"

"You know, you shouldn't be with him," a small voice said to her. Quickly she turned around, only to see nothing. "He's not the one for you." Again she turned to the voice. This time however, she saw a figure. A figure of a girl about the ages of 12, surprisingly her hair was also up in odangos. She was wearing a silky white gown, fit for a princess. Her hair reminded Usagi of the cotton candies she adored everytime she went to a carnival.

"Who are you?" she found her voice asking. The little girl smirked.

"Atashi wa Chibi-Usa. Daughter of Neo Queen Serenity from the future and Neo King Endymion. Hajimashite **kaa-san**."

*`*`*`*`

Gomen nasai for the long updates, and short chapter minna-chan. ^^;; Anyway! Now that its summer, I might get at least 2 more updates for this story. ^^;; Keyword here people. **Might**. Review onegai!!!! 


	8. Not Funny

*`*`*`*`

"Ka-Ka-KA-SAN?!" she shrieked. She stared wide-eyed as the girl nodded. "Y-Your kidding…right?"

"Iie. It's true. And you better not marry that guy, you Odango-atama!" the girl scolded her. Somehow that name irritated Usagi, as her face scrunched up.

"Oi! You better watch it kid," she warned. Chibi-Usa just brushed it off.

"You better not do anything wrong to Mamo-chan and me!" she scolded again. Usagi looked at her skeptically.

"Who's Mamo-chan?" she asked confused. The cotton haired girl's eyes widened.

"You even forgot about Mamo-chan?" she shrieked, causing Usagi to cover her ears. "How could you forget about Mamo-chan?! You're not allowed!"

"And why not?" Usagi asked annoyed. This child was acting like she was running her life. And she still doesn't have a clue to this 'Mamo-chan.'

"Because I said so!" Chibi-Usa demanded. "You better go back to Juuban and get things patched up with Mamo-chan or else!" Usagi stood there smirking, as she crossed her arms.

"What if I don't?" Her eyes grew wide. 

"Y-you wouldn't!" Usagi walked up to the girl and crouched down so they were eye level.

"Listen kid, I have no clue who you are, but I can perfectly say that I hate you already and whatever this lousy dream is…I want out…NOW!!!" Chibi-Usa stepped back in shock. She didn't know that Usagi has changed **that** much. It'll be harder to get her and Mamo-chan back together if Usagi is likes this. And if Usagi doesn't get back with Mamoru then she wouldn't be born. The idea of becoming inexistence brought fear to her eyes.

"Chibi-Usa…" a voice called out in the mist. Usagi's head quickly shot up as she heard footsteps. A figure came into view. Usagi could make out the figure was wearing a skirt. A very short one for that matter and a long staff was in her right hand.

"Puu," Chibi-Usa cried in surprise. The mists hid the face of the newcomer.

"You know you were not suppose to be here," the person scolded.

"D-demo…she's not with Mamo-chan!" she cried.

"She hasn't even had her memories given to her yet," 'Puu' explained. Chibi-Usa ran up to the women and grabbed her hands.

"Then give it back to her!" she cried.

"Chibi-Usa, you weren't even suppose to see her in the beginning."

"Demo, she wasn't with Mamo-chan! Than I wouldn't be born! And…and…" she started to sob uncontrollably.

"I need to take you to where you belong right now." She bent down and enveloped the child in a small hug. She glanced up at the confused Usagi and bowed her head.

"Gomen hime, I think it's best that you should forget this incident." And the mist surrounded her once again. 

*`*`*`*`

"Mmmmm…chocolate cake, cookie dough ice-cream…pork chop…" Hiiro smirked at the mumbling Usagi. He slowly got out of bed and headed for the washroom.

*`*`*`*`

Usagi woke up to the aroma of eggs and bacons all flying in the air, she forcefully got herself out of bed, with the thought of food in mind, nothing could ever stop her. Slowly, she dragged her feet to the washroom and she stayed in there for the next half hour.

When Hiiro was finished with the breakfast, he placed them neatly on the table and started to the bedroom to wake up Usagi. His eyes widened, as he couldn't find Usagi anywhere. Seeing that the light was on in the bathroom, he slowly made his way. What greeted him brought a full-blown smile to his face.

*`*`*`*`

"I don't see what's so funny," she said as she ate her breakfast. Hiiro sat at the other end with a smirk as he read the morning paper. "Don chu hide behind that paper and smirk at me!" she cried, waving her fork in the air.

It wasn't **that** funny. Not to her anyway. So what if she fell asleep in the bathroom… with a toothbrush in her mouth…and her face in the sink…**with** the water running. What is she thinking?! Of course it's funny! If it happened to someone else, she knew that her stomach would probably be aching by now from laughter. Demo he was suppose to be on her side and **stop** laughing. Right? She is going to get her revenge. Ohh yes. No way is he allowed to laugh at her like that. Now the only problem is…how. In a flash of light, an idea raced through her head. She smirked slightly to her self. But it disappeared as quickly as the idea came in her head. 

As she finished her breakfast, she placed the dishes in the sink and plopped down on the couch pouting. With her arms crossed over her chest, she sat there with a cute little pout. Hiiro placed the newspaper down on the table and sat down on the couch next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Acting like a small child, Usagi still had her small pout and arms crossed, she turned the other way from him and gave a small 'humph.' Hiiro smirked at her childish behavior. He just sat there and held her. Curious, Usagi turned to look at him, as soon as she did; she found Hiiro's lips against hers. Shock was evident in her face, but pretty soon she responded. Hiiro smirked against the kiss as he felt her responding. He could taste the morning breakfast from hers and felt his stomach feeling all warm as if a fire was lit up. But then she pulled away and stared into his eyes with a serious expression.

"I'm still mad at you," she stated sternly. She smirked as she saw the flash of dread that past through his eyes. "Mou Hii-chan! Your no fun to tease!" With that she placed her lips back with his. As Hiiro moved his lips down to her neck she pulled away. He looked up at her annoyed as she broke the moment once again. She stared at him with amusement as she waved her index fingers.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to be like D-chan do you? Acting on his hormones?" She instantly went into a fit of giggles as she saw his expression change.

*`*`*`*`

"HHHHHHHiiiiirrrrrrrroooo! I knew you love me!" Everyone had to hold their ears as the screaming banshee made her usual shriek, poor Hiiro though. The banshee was all cuddled up next to him and hanging on to his arm in a death grip. 

It was once again the happy hour and the most favorite hour for Usagi and Duo. They were as usual having their free entertainment, courtesy of Megumi Kyori, Relena Peacecrap, and the one and only…Hiiro Yui!! 

"The last time we checked in on our favorite _trios_, both Megumi and Relena had found out about their love obsessions with Hiiro, and now we are back," Duo announced, using a pogo (eeeewww nasty! I hate those pogos!!) As a microphone and taking a bite. Usagi giggled uncontrollably.

"D-chan! You're not suppose to eat the mic!" she scolded playfully. 

"Hey! Announcement time is over!" He was waving the bitten pogo in front of her face playfully and then took another bite.

"NANI?!" They both glanced up to stare at Megumi. "Hii-kun! How could you agree to that?!"

_'You think it's my fault?!'_ he asked himself. 

"HHHiii-kun! How could you?!" Now she was latched onto his other free arm. Lord help him. This is the one time that he would ask anyone for help and he wasn't gonna regret it.

"What am I gonna use to announce?" Usagi whined to Duo as he finished their, _mic. _

"I have another one," Duo told her with a goofy grin. Usagi squealed happily and took the new pogo from him and took a bite.

"Hey! That was supposed to be the mic!" Duo protested.

"Tho? You ate the firth one!" she said with a mouthful.

"But I wanted to eat it later!" Duo cried. 

"Here you go. You can take a bite," Usagi held the pogo in front of him and waited for him to take a bite. As he leaned closer however, she pulled it away and he fell forward. 

"Hey!" The only response he got was a merry laughter from Usagi and two screaming banshee.

*`*`*`*`

"And you pour the two chemicals in this beaker for marking," the professor instructed them rather dully. Everyone in the room was off daydreaming somewhere; while the lab teacher stood up they're pouring a blue blob and a green blob in one container. Who wants to learn that? "Please be careful and work in your group."

Usagi turned to her group. Which consisted of a: goofy smiling Duo, a leech that was clinging to her Hii-chan, and a scowling Hiiro. Needless to say that this is the best group. Chatters started to erupt the room and it became quite noisy.

"Usagi how could you suggest that to Uncle J?" Megumi glared daggers at Usagi. Usagi just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I just wanted a Kodak moment," she stated. Hiiro glared at her, knowing what she was up to. As so did Duo. 

The dance was taking part at the end of the week and everyone couldn't wait until the day.  Girls were chatting happily to what they were going to wear and went around asking other girls what their dress was going to look like. As to not be going on the day and finds out that someone is wearing the same thing as you are. Guys were nervous on asking whom to the dance and were busy saving up their money. Especially those who knows that their girl would probably want a dinner before or afterward.

Usagi had went out the day before the dance and had purchased herself a brand new digital camera with the zoom in coming in at 100x the normal size. She grinned widely as she purchased the camera. She had to also thank Quatre's never-ending supply of money. She had purchased a couple of cameras actually. Each pilot was in on the plan. Who wouldn't? It's not everyday that the _Perfect Soldier _would be doing something like this. At first Quatre was doubtful, Wufei was claiming that it was an injustice thing to do, Trowa didn't seem to give her an answer, and Duo was agreeing to the whole thing the first time she told him. Needless to say that this dance would be **very** unforgettable.

*`*`*`*`

All done!! :: grins :: Short but oh well. Domo arigatou for everyone who reviewed. Even though I didn't get as much, demo at least I got some ne? ^_^

Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko : Hai I know the chapter is short, demo give me a break! You know how much fic I got out! ^^;;

Princess Kidd : Hai! They're the **kawaiiest** couple ever!! :: squeals :: 

Mist H : Iie. Hiiro and Usa are never related. It's just that their parents are good friends so they start to call the others parents Aunts and Uncles.

Lilaclight : Arigatou. I'll need it.

The Desert Fox : NO WAY IN HELL IS USAGI AND HIIRO HAVONG RINI AS A CHILD!!! ^^ eer gomen. Even if they are gonna have a kid it's **never** gonna be Rini. I already have one else in mind. :: grins :: Better check the weather forecast for raining / falling kids.

Domo arigatou to everyone else who reviewed!! ^.~


End file.
